


Repartee's Lament

by simply_nur



Series: the weight of the world [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Akuma Possession, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amok Feather (Miraculous Ladybug), Canon Divergence: s03 Mangeamour | Heart Hunter (Battle of the Miraculous Part 1), Gen, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, tw: child death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_nur/pseuds/simply_nur
Summary: Millie was there for what seemed like days, though it was only 13 minutes before a medic arrived on the scene and declared Maya D'Vivace dead.
Series: the weight of the world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538809
Kudos: 5





	Repartee's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work in this Fandom, even though I've been in it since 2016. English isn't my first language, so it may be choppy in some areas. Un-Beta-ed. I hope you like it though!

Millie D'Vivace was truly terrified in that moment. Her little sister, Maya, had gone into anaphylactic shock and the ambulances weren't coming because an akuma had blocked all paths to their location. Millie felt so helpless right then as she cradled her baby sister's body to her chest as Maya wheezed and coughed. But then the Miraculous Cure swarmed their way--- and didn't do anything to Maya. Millie's heart froze up in terror as she watched a medic who'd almost reached them be swept up by the Cure and presumably back to where they 'belonged'. 

And then Maya stopped struggling.

Millie let out a piercing wail as someone rushed to her and tried to take Maya from her. Maya, who was only 5. Maya, who had loved butterflies until Hawkmoth ruined them. Maya, who'd made a friendship necklace for her "bestest big sister ever" and herself. Maya, who'd be alive if not for the magical cure that was apparently entitled to decide whether something was out of place or not. Millie was there for what seemed like days, though it was only 13 minutes before a medic arrived on the scene and declared Maya D'Vivace dead. 

It was 9 days later that the funeral was held.

It was 9 days later that Hawkmoth changed his plan to use the emotions from the Bourgeois's anniversary and target the emotions that had been stewing in Millie.

It was 9 days later that Millie's vision was so blurred with her tears that she didn't notice a butterfly flutter into her friendship necklace or the feather sinking into the matching necklace on the neck of the dead girl in the open casket.

If she had the ability, she'd hear Mayura ordering the newly formed crystal golem creature she called Conseillère to protect both her sister's body and herself. But she didn't have that ability. Instead, she heard Hawkmoth's voice.

"Repartee, I am giving you the power to bring justice as you see fit. Once you have defeated your foes, bring me their Miraculous so that I might make my wish. You will lose your powers, but your ally, Conseillère, won't, and will protect you and your sister until I make my wish. I will grant you the miraculous once I have finished so that you may bring back your loved one as well. You and I share the same goal, Repartee, so why don't we help each other?"

"They will suffer through the pain as I have!" Millie replied. There was a pause.

"Don't you think that's a bit much? They're about your age, and haven't outright kille--"

"More than half of Paris drowned during Syren. Don't dig yourself into a hole."

And then darkness enveloped Millie, and Repartee emerged.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng let her hair down. Both physically and mentally, she supposed, as she 'escaped' the hotel with Adrien and Kagami. It was nice to be happy after all the mess that Lila had put her through. She should've known this peace wouldn't have lasted. Just as they were approaching André, a feminine, scratchy voice loudly echoed throughout the area. Marinette automatically gripped her purse close.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, and all the heroes of Paris! Come and face me for the injustice you've caused!"

Huge crystals of various colors had shot up from the ground and provided a perfect distraction while the young girl fled. Marinette looked into her purse, Tikki's bright blue eyes staring right back at her as she came to a halt in an alleyway, far enough from both Kagami and Adrien.

"Marinette, I don't like--"

"Tikki, Spots On!" Marinette spoke without her usual enthusiasm, cutting her kwami off. 

Ladybug stood in her place, and quickly yo-yo-ed off towards the voice that was still booming, telling them all to face their sins.

Chat Noir had yet to turn up on the scene, but Ladybug didn't watch the akuma from a distance for a long time. Mostly because the akuma seemingly felt her presence, and set a giant ball of fire in her direction, forcing her to flee from her spot and come out into the open. Up on the rooftop of the next building was the akuma, who was floating about a foot above the roof. The akuma stopped her fire attack and ironically regarded her with an icy stare.

"Ladybug," she hissed out. "I am Repartee. Your so-called Cure carried off a medic that was about to help my little sister. She died because of you."

Ladybug swallowed a lump in her throat. "I'm sorry," she muttered, leaping towards Repartee, heart pounding loudly, trying to assess the situation. "I was doing my job. I have no control of what the Cure does."

Repartee paused, then nodded. "I get it. It's magic. Magic that can help me get my sister back. I'm sorry, too. Conseillère, if you would."

Before Ladybug could process anything, she was enveloped in crystal from the shoulders down. Repartee stalked over to her with a sad smile, her hair in the form of bluebell blue fire surging softly. 

"You were forced into this, weren't you?" Repartee queried, close enough to touch her face. Her nimble fingers traced down to her earrings.

"Worry not, Ladybug, your wrongdoings have been explained and even then, your civilian form has nothing to do with this." She gently patted her cheek. "I'll take your earrings and you'll be free!" Repartee stated, closing her eyes, and with a little tug, her earrings were off, and she detransformed. The crystal shattered, and, without opening her eyes, Repartee floated to the ground and set her down in an alleyway. Firmly clutching the Ladybug miraculous, Repartee addressed her once more, eyes still shut.

"Hawkmoth and I will both use the combined power of your miraculous and Chat Noir's to bring back the ones we love. Go now in peace, and please leave me be."

Marinette stood there, near hyperventilating as Repartee floated off with her miraculous and leaving her to sit with guilt, doubt, and fear.


End file.
